russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYBM-FM
DYEM (96.7 FM), known as 96.7 Bai Radio, is a music FM radio station owned and operated by Negros Broadcasting & Publishing Corporation, which is headed by Ely Dejaresco. The company also owns The Negros Chronicle, the longest running weekly newspaper in the city and the province of Negros Oriental. DYEM is the first FM radio station in Dumaguete and the second to launch FM broadcasting in the Visayas, being launched on March 26, 1980, and is currently one of Dumaguete's independent radio stations, next to Top 40 stations DYSR (formerly affiliated with Quest Broadcasting Inc.) and DYFU. The station was formerly affiliated with Ultrasonic Broadcasting System, which was then broadcast as "96.7 Energy FM" from 2000 until 2010 and "96.7 Star Energy FM" from 2010 until it was relaunched as its present brand name in October 2013 as DYMD now holds ownership and rights to the "Energy FM" brand. Its studios and transmitter facilities are located at 106 EJ Blanco Drive Piapi, Dumaguete. This station operates from 3:00 AM to 11:00 PM. History DYEM was first launched on March 26, 1980, becoming the Dumaguete's first FM radio station and second to open FM broadcasts in the Visayas island, next to Cebu when DYBU-FM and DYNC started FM broadcasts in 1975, with DYBU first airing in the AM band. In the 1990s, DYEM was known as "Love Radio", not to be confused with Manila Broadcasting Company's Love Radio Network. Its format consists of adult contemporary and soft rock music, that mimics Love Radio's former format, and is similar to DYRK in Cebu. The station later became popular with listeners because of its music format, its programming, which includes a weekly countdown program, and was also the "official radio station" for concerts held in Dumaguete. The "Love Radio" branding ended in 2000. In 1991, when DYGB began broadcasting as "Power95", at 95.7 MHz, DYEM's owner, Negros Broadcasting & Publishing Inc., filed a case against the owners, Gold Label Broadcasting Inc., because the station was broadcasting nearer to DYEM's frequency. DYGB's owners later responded to DYEM's case by moving DYGB to its current frequency, 91.7. In 2000, DYEM was renamed as "96.7 Energy FM", becoming an affiliate of the Ultrasonic Broadcasting System. In 2010, it was renamed as "Star Energy FM". On November 24, 2013, DYEM was rebranded as "96.7 Bai Radio", following DYMD becoming "93.7 Energy FM" in October and to prevent confusion having both stations branded as "Energy FM". On November 7, 2019, broadcaster Dindo Generoso was shot dead as he was on his way to a radio program "Konsencia sa Provincia". He was a longtime block timer of local politicians. He was also spokesman of Dumaguete City Mayor Felipe Antonio Ipe Remollo. References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-PhilYB2011_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-PhilYB2011_1-1 ''b] "2011 Philippine Statistical Yearbook" (PDF). Retrieved 2017-12-17. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-DYEM1_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-DYEM1_2-1 ''b] "Pioneer FM turns 35". The Negros Chronicle. March 29, 2015. Retrieved December 6, 2017. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-DYEM2_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DYEM#cite_ref-DYEM2_3-1 ''b] "DYEM-fm is now 96.7 Bai Radio - We have moved on". The Negros Chronicle. November 24, 2013. Retrieved January 25, 2017. #'^' Radio broadcaster shot dead in Dumaguete Category:Radio stations in Dumaguete Category:Radio stations established in 1980